


Blissful Lust

by loveyousox3



Category: Florence + the Machine
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyousox3/pseuds/loveyousox3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re really just hanging out as best friends, but in a blink of an eye Florence can’t take it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Lust

**Author's Note:**

> You might know me from Tumblr posting, so I decided to create an account on ao3 to really just bring my works together. I appreciate with all my heart every feedback I get when writing for this ship, as it is a challenge for me to impersonate them as well as most of the other writers do.  
> I'm also sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta. x Mel

It was the usual cloudy weather in London streets, but there was definitely a heat that could be enjoyed. Isabella and Flo were in their little studio; the rest of the band had been gone for less than an hour and the two girls had stayed for having nothing better to do. Florence was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room with her legs crossed, notebook on lap and her red locks completely covering her face. Lost in her own world.

On the other side, sitting with her legs each side of the seat in front of the keyboard, Isa couldn’t focus enough to create new melodies. She sighed and turned her gaze at Florence.

“Did you get anything good?”

“I might have, what about you?” She lifted her head to answer. “But I don’t feel like working on this now, I’m just writing.”

“Meh,” Isa complained. “It’s hot, I don’t want to work.”

Florence started laughing effortlessly and drew up one more line.

“How can you write music talking to me?” Isa asked smiling, admired.

“You inspire me.” Florence returned her gaze and bit her tongue between her teeth to play around. “No, I’m just finishing up.”

That first phrase got stuck on Isabella’s mind, and just as Florence turned down her head to finish what she had started, a common sadness fell upon Isa’s features. She continued to observe her friend with strong feelings rising up on her chest, knowing that there wasn’t any way she could change their friendship.

Next, the redhead finished her writing and got up happily. “Done!” Catching a glimpse that lasted a second of Isa’s shaken up expression, she stopped her jumping and went on strong steps until she reached her best friend. “What is it?” Florence, getting closer, put her hands on Isa’s shoulders and kissed them.

“Hmpf, nothing.” Isa flinched and got up from the seat, arranging a cheery smile on her face. “How about we go out?”

“You’re taking me for ice cream?” Florence asked, already getting her purse on. Isa made a face.

“Of course, if that’s what you want.” She got the studio’s keys, spinning them on her fingers and walked to the door, opening it for Florence to go before her.

They went walking, Isa was taking her to the same ice cream place they were used to go since the beginning of their friendship.

“I wanna try the chocolate mint one today,” Florence said, serving herself. The two of them really did spend all the time exchanging smiles and funny faces between them, but there was a lot hiding in there.

“It’s actually mint _&_ chocolate, Florence. Look, it’s green. I’m getting it too, but I bet it tastes awfully.” Isa commented. Her grumpy tone made Florence happy.

After paying, Florence and her machine wandered around the place looking for a table, but many steps weren’t needed in the small and homelike place to decide that really, the sun was too strong and the only seat they would get was the neighbor’s garage’s wall.

“So, what’s the new song about?” Isabella asked with a spoon of the vanilla flavor in her mouth.

“About the fear of being drowning in a dangerous infatuation.” Florence gloated her, not saying another word.

Isa hesitated frozen in position for a few seconds, and with her stomach rolling inside her she handed her ice cream to Florence and jumped to get on the short wall. Her height was still shorter than the other’s.

“This grape one is amazing.” Florence smiled, breaking the ice that hanged in the air. She arched her eyebrows and gave Isa hers back.

“We’re gonna work on the new song together?”

“Actually I know just the melody. It’s gonna be sort of a rock thing.” Florence affirmed in a hasty way.

“You’re gonna… work with someone else in it?” Isa made an offended face, taking a spoonful the mint and chocolate flavor. Instantly, before Flo could answer, Isa spitted all of the ice cream she had put in her mouth on the floor, putting her tongue out and coughing hard. “Ew, ew, ew, this is _gross_.”

Florence giggled observing her in awe, and the next thing she felt was a chilly spoonful of the green ice cream on her nose, covering all over it. Isa took her spoon off and got attacked in the neck, a dirty Flo sticking her face and getting clean on the cloth of the blouse Isa was wearing.

“Why did you have to do this with my hair!!!!” Isabella yelled, right then noticing that everyone around was staring at her. “Now I’m gonna smell like this awful thing forever!” She continued not giving a shit about the people.

Florence finished cleaning herself the best she could with the napkin that rolled the ice cream little container and shook her head. “But I don’t even know why you did that with me!”

Isa started laughing about the other’s desperation; she grabbed Florence’s hand so she could jump back on the ground and then passed her fingers another time in her hair.

“Seriously, this is so gross Florence! I don’t even want to eat anymore.”

Flo pouted and pulled Isa by her hand. “Let’s go to your house and you can clean it up, it’s closer.”

“Alright.”

“And to answer your question, Misrabella,” Florence ran her thumb up and down on her hand. “Of course I’m not going to work with anybody else. I meant that I have almost everything ready to go in my mind. I want this to really become a special work.” Florence didn’t let go from Isa’s hand while they walked. The other simply nodded. “Don’t you wanna hop in my back? We can go running then.”

“We’re in the city, for those who don’t remember…” Isa chuckled.

“You weren’t even minding that when you yelled at me.” Florence said with an angry pout this time, lowering herself. “Hop in.”

“Yeah, only because of your tall legs.” Isa giggled, doing as told.

Florence started to run alternating with her fastest possible steps with a midget on her shoulders. She loved the feeling of Isabella’s legs clung on to her waist, loved how her arms were embracing her strongly and her breath got blown on harder every time Florence ran. Before getting to the oldest girl’s building, the two of them almost fell down twice; and frightened by the last time, Isa had pinched Flo’s arm hard, earning a mark on her.

In another couple of minutes, they were wobbling on the corridor of Isa’s apartment, an old building that they had to climb up the stairs if they didn’t want to get stuck on the poorly preserved elevator there was in there. Isa had plans to move out, but she held the apartment too dearly to take that step.

Isa could feel her hair tasting like honey shit, that smell impregnated on her clothes, but Florence could feel a certain familiarity with the situation and that was making her attracted to Isa.

“Flo, get the keys in my front pocket please, I don’t want to mess with my keys chain.”

“What an exaggeration…” Florence rolled her eyes biting her bottom lip. When she drew her hand closer to Isa’s jeans, something inside of her spoke much louder and she pushed Isa’s waist against the wall then, not giving her any space to rejection. The yellow lights were growing lower above their bodies, and Isabella got nervous to the point of feeling her legs tremble.

“We can’t…” She tried, but the redhead muffled her words that would never end with a heated kiss to her lips, full of passion and hunger to the older girl. Isa could only answer, with the same level of desire. The first thing Florence did then was passing her fingers on Isabella’s hair, that jumped on her hold so their kisses could be reached out in the same height. Isa’s arm ran protectively to Florence’s shoulders, and their tongues battled on the second they met.

Isa ended up striking the back of her head hard on the wall when she jumped, and so Florence’s teeth ripped a little blood from her tongue, but for a long moment that even made her moan, Isabella didn’t mind.

“I held back for so long,” the blonde confessed between desperate kisses.

Florence stopped the sequel then, caressing her forehead and offering a sad smile. “You did good, Isa.” She tightened her grab on the other’s thigh against herself and kissed her again.

“Yeah, there’s Stuart.” Isa said the words full of hatred, but only the sound of sadness would come out. To avoid crying, she pressed her eyes together and smashed her wet lips against her best friend’s cheek.

“I’m sorry, Isa.” Florence let go of her on the ground and got the keys of the apartment to unlock the door, averting her eyes for a moment. She hesitated and then pulled her inside and into her arms, giving her lips a soft kiss. When they pulled away and Florence opened her eyes, she didn’t look anywhere else and just kicked the door. “I wish I could do something crazy and be only with you.”

Her heart went wild the way those words came out of her, as an arduous sin that could only break them. Florence wasn’t that brave, but she was waiting it had been some time now so Isabella would give up on being more than her friend. She knew she’d break down the day she heard about a boyfriend, or another woman in Isa’s life, another figure; but even so, she couldn’t give up on nothing to be with her.

“Don’t worry, I know until where you can go.” Isabella smiled with her heart in pain too, squeezing both Florence’s hands against her chest. They kept kissing each other, falling upon the other on the couch, each one aware that as soon as that day ended again, their endless smiles offered to one another would end, becoming tears that would manifest alone.


End file.
